Child's Play: Christmas
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Is this going to be a family Christmas for the Bering-Wells family?
1. Chapter 1

"Artie, you try," Leena said. "I've tried. She's been excited about the tree all week and now she doesn't want to do it without Myka and H.G. She's been fine the last few days but its Christmas Eve and Myka and H.G. aren't home yet and I think she's worried."

"Did she tell you that Leena?" Artie asked, trying to push her worries aside even though he was concerned himself that this was not going to be a Christmas for their family album.

"Claudia!" Artie shouted as the young agent walked in through the door, arms loaded with a few bags before she could get upstairs. "Can you play with Emma for a while?"

"Sure," Claudia noticed the tension between the two of them. "What's up? She okay?"

"She's missing Myka and H.G." Leena explained.

"Just... cheer her up," Artie instructed. "If you can. I'm going to try to reach them again."

Claudia watched him leave the room before turning to Leena. "What's going on?"

"Emma's been fine the last few days with me but today she just seems really sad." Leena started explaining. "I think she's worried about something but I don't know what. I asked her if she wanted to go play in the snow or bake some cookies but she's just been sitting in the living room playing with her bear and drawing."

"So, she does that a lot?"

"But her auras all wrong Claude. It's almost Christmas and that isn't one excited little girl in there." She turned to look into the living room where Emma Bering-Wells was sitting, her ever present bear held in her arms and the curls on her head flicking side to side as she stood on the sofa looking out the window. With a huff she flopped down on the seat, a pout on her face. If it wasn't such a dour expression, Claudia would have smirked at the resemblance to both her mother's when she made that face.

"Okay, let me take these bags upstairs and I'll see what I can do," Claudia promised.

All the agents had been sent out to retrieve artefacts. Pete and Steve, Claudia and Artie and eventually Myka and H.G. had gone and left Emma in Leena's care. Every year the rest of the agents tried to handle to brunt of the missions so Myka and H.G. could be with Emma. Their mission had promised to be the quickest and easiest assuring a quick return to their Christmas plans with their daughter and to get the B&B ready to celebrate with their family. But Artie's law of artefact retrieval had struck again and they were still on their mission, having been gone over two days now. Artie and Claudia had returned and Pete and Steve were due back having called to say they'd gotten a flight and would be home for dinner. They hadn't heard from Myka or H.G. in nearly a day which was worrying as they usually called to check on their daughter at least twice a day, to say good morning and good night, if not to report any news on the mission.

Claudia dropped everything on her bed and ran back down the stairs. She'd been planning something fun for them to do this evening, hoping H.G and Myka would be back in time to join in maybe but she knew that it would be something Emma would enjoy.

When she walked into the living room Emma was where she'd last seen her and looking at a pop-up book Myka had gotten for her after a mission a few weeks ago. It was War Of The Worlds and Emma was obsessed with the book.

"Hey munchkin, are the aliens attacking yet?" she asked Emma as she flopped down on the seat next to her.

"The birdies are fighting them, see?" Emma pointed at the birds that were circling the machines. This was the best part of the book, they all loved it when Emma recounted the story after Myka had told her it a few times. "Achew, achew! They sneeze and the baddies fall down and they can't get back and then agents come in and arrest them." H.G.s face had been absolutely priceless the first time she'd heard the four year old's version of her story; Myka had been beside herself with laughter.

Emma continued flicking through the last few pages before Claudia wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I know you're missing your Moms but what do you say me and you have some fun until they get back later. I have a project I could use some help with," Claudia watching Emma's interest suddenly peak as she heard a word H.G. would often use to entice her daughter to do something. "I need to make some special decorations for the tree and seeing as H.G. isn't here I need my other partner-in-crime to assist. Interested?" The idea of doing something her mother would always perked up the littlest Bering-Wells. "I have glitter and a glue gun and a whole bunch of stuff to make mess with. So what do you say? Be my assistant?" Claudia held a hand out to her and Emma wasted no time in taking it, jumping off the sofa and following Claudia up to her room. As she left Claudia smiled and threw a thumbs up over her shoulder to Leena.

_Happy Christmas guys!  
Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who's been reading my Child's Play series.  
I hope you all have an amazing holiday.  
_

_They'll hopefully be about four parts to this one._


	2. Chapter 2

Artie paced in the dining room. He'd tried Myka's phone again but it was still going to voicemail. He'd tried the Farnsworth but no answer either. Another hour and he'd see what Claudia could dig up. He'd called Pete but Pete said he hadn't heard from her since the last time they had.  
He looked at the time. Vanessa would be here soon as well. All that was missing was Myka and H.G. Suddenly his Farnsworth blared to life. He grabbed it from the table and swung it open.

"Myka, thank god," Artie exclaimed. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine," Myka nodded, somewhat distracted by something off screen.

"What happened? We tried calling but..."

"We got... whammied," Myka explained, glaring at Helena off screen as she explained. "We're okay, just... just... and my phone isn't working but we snagged the artefact ."

Artie heard grumbling in the background and Myka shot Helena another look. He wasn't going to ask too many questions, not wanting to get sucked into whatever they were fighting about, learning his lesson after all the other times he'd made the mistake. Myka would write a detailed report and as long as they were okay and they had the artefact he didn't need to know right now.

"We're having a little trouble getting a flight home though. Can Claudia help us? She's not answering her Farnsworth."

"She's with Emma, doing... God knows what," he said rather grumpily. Myka smirked, knowing that Claudia would have Emma tinkering but she could trust her to look after her little girl.

"Emma being good? Can we talk to her?"

Artie cleared his throat. "She's..." He struggled to find the right thing to say and his pause made Myka nervous.

"Artie, is Emma okay?" Myka asked, worry now written on her face.

"What?!" he heard Helena call in the background.

"Yes, yes, she's fine," he rushed to her assure her. "She's just, I don't know, a little sad today... maybe. Perhaps. Missing the two of you, I believe. She didn't want to decorate the tree with Leena and she didn't want to make snowmen and she didn't want to bake cookies... she just wanted to sit on the sofa and kept looking out the window while she played with her bear."

Artie looked down when he felt a tug on his pants to find Emma staring up at him with big, round brown eyes. He hadn't heard her come in the room. She looked up at him expectantly before lifting her arms, trying to grab at his Farnsworth.

"Can I talk to Mama?" she pleaded.

He looked back at the Farnsworth, told Myka to hold on while he sat himself down on a chair and pulled Emma on to his lap then held the Farnsworth out so she could see properly.

"Hi mama!" she smiled and waved at the image of her mother's face. Helena suddenly appeared next to her.

"Mummy!" Emma waved again.

"Hello darling," Helena wiggled her fingers at the screen. "Are you being a good girl?"

Emma nodded. "When are you coming home?" she asked, sadness creeping into her voice and her normally bubbly features that was noticeable even through the black and white of the Farnsworth screen to her parents.

"Soon, baby, soon," Myka and HG exchanged glances. "We're coming as fast as we can, I promise."

"Can't have Christmas without you," Emma pouted, sticking a finger in her mouth as her lip began to tremble.

"Oh Emma," Myka's heart broke. Her and Helena could see the tears welling up in their daughters eyes and felt even more terrible then they were already. "Listen to me, me and Mummy are gonna be home for Christmas. We're at the airport now trying to get home to you."

"Your Mama's right sweetheart," Helena agreed. "Emma, look at us. We'll be home before you know it and we're going to have a wonderful Christmas. So you decorate the tree with Aunty Claudia and Aunty Leena and make it a nice surprise for us, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"And maybe if you ask him nicely Grampa Artie will make you some cookies," Myka suggested.

Emma looked up at him and he squeezed her tight. "Already got some in the oven with your name on kiddo." He looked at Myka over her head and she mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

"Emma, we love you and we'll be home soon," Myka told her. "Promise."

"Be good," Helena added, blowing kisses.

Emma blew kisses back. "Miss you."

"We miss you." Myka and Helena replied in unison, waving goodbye and blowing a few more kisses before the screen went blank.

Artie hugged Emma, his heart aching for her and feeling guilt for his Agents being stranded.

"Come on kiddo," Artie lifted her to the ground and took hold of her hand. "You can help me in the kitchen."

Myka snapped the Farnsworth shut. Helena slid her arms around her and pulled her close, resting their heads together as they felt terrible.

"How could we do this to her? Helena, she was so upset," Myka's voice broke as she thought about the look on their daughter's face.

Helena squeezed her tighter. "We'll think of something. Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving Christmas for our daughter."

Myka laughed as she turned to face her wife, placing a kiss on her lips. "Bering and Wells..."


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia saved the day. She'd managed to find a private plane just over an hour's drive away from the airport that would get them close enough to home for Pete to drive out and pick them up. It had been a little nerve wracking. Both of them worried about Emma; Helena worried about the flight. She'd never been on such a small airplane before and found that they weren't as steady as the big airlines. Myka held her hand the whole way home, their fight forgotten and silent apologies said. Artie was going to freak when he found out the cost but at this point they hadn't cared, they just wanted to get home. They'd made it home just after midnight.

It had been a little hectic but Myka and HG had gotten all of their gifts from their home, taken them to the B&B and put them under the tree that was now covered with lights and tinsel and the most decorations they'd ever seen Leena put on the tree, a sure sign that Emma had joined in. They'd showered, changed and even managed a power nap before creeping into Myka's old room that Emma was asleep in to wait for her to wake up so they'd be the first thing she'd see and know they'd kept their promise to be back for Christmas. They may have spent Christmas at the B&B every year instead of at home but they always spent the first hour or two alone with Emma and having been away from her the last few days they were looking forward to it. Settling in the chair near to the bed, Helena pulled Myka into her lap and they cuddled whilst they watched Emma sleep.

"We made some great memories in this room," Myka said, leaning back into Helena and resting her against her cheek. "Remember our first Christmas together?"

"You woke me up in a _very_ merry mood that day," Helena chuckled.

"Okay, that wasn't the memory I was going for," Myka rolled her eyes.

"But it's certainly a great one," Helena nuzzled her neck. "And all the Christmas mornings since."

"I was talking about the angel you gave me," Myka turned to look at her. "I was just so amazed to even wake up with you that morning and you gave me such a beautiful gift. I never thought back then we'd end up spending Christmas with our daughter. Thank you."

"She's still the greatest gift you've ever given me." The grin that split Myka's face could have lit the room.

"I guess you won't need anything else this year then?" Myka teased.

Further reminiscing was halted when Emma stirred in her sleep, eyes opening and blearily looking around the room. She yawned, blinked once or twice before clarity spread across her face and she realised she wasn't alone. Suddenly she was wide awake, covers thrown back and she was hurtling out of bed and into her parent's arms.

"Mummy! Mama! You're here." She grabbed Myka and Helena and squealed happily as they hugged her, placing kisses all over her. "Did Santa bring you?"

Helena raised an eyebrow in Myka's direction who only laughed at such an innocent but adorable question. "Yes, baby," she told her daughter as she smoothed the hair on her head. "He knew how much me and Mummy wanted to be here with you and he made it happen."

"And it looks like he left something else for you," Helena pointed to the end of the bed and laughed when the stocking got the same treatment they'd just received. Myka got up, pulling Helena with her as they climbed into the bed, leaning against the headboard and Emma plonked herself down in the middle facing them. She eagerly stuck her hand in, pulling out candy and chocolate and then she pulled out the toys that were in there; a pair of wind-up toys Helena had made. One was a robot and the other was a bird. Emma's eyes lit up.

"Look Mama! Look Mummy! Like my stories," she held them up excitedly for her parents to see.

The look on her face had been all that Helena had needed. "Let me show you how they work," Helena said to her. Emma handed them over and watched as Helena got up, wound first the robot and then the bird and placed them on the floor. Emma squealed and bounced as the robot walked across the floor and the bird moved its wings and jumped off the bed to play with the toys. Helena sat back with Myka, watching Emma play and laughing as she acted out various snippets of stories to them that they'd told her with the toys.

Eventually Myka nudged her, Helena kissed her on the head then got up from the bed, picking up the present she'd tucked under the chair and bringing it back to the bed and placed it in front of herself and Myka. Emma watched and stopped playing, climbing up on to the bed and peering at the pink wrapping curiously.

"This is a special present from me and Mummy for you," Myka told her.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Helena added.

Emma tore into the paper, taking mere seconds to uncover a jewellery box. It was covered with illustrations depicting the tale of a princess and knights.

"It's pretty," Emma cooed as she looked at the pictures.

"It's a jewellery box," Myka explained. "You can put all those pretty necklaces you have at home in it."

"Or," Helena interjected. "You can keep secrets in it."

"Open it up," Myka pointed to the catch on the front and flicked her eyes to Helena, watching her watch Emma with a smile on her face. Emma's little hands flicked the catch and lifted the lid. Music drifted out as a figurine of the princess popped up and started to turn. Emma giggled and swayed a little to the music, causing Myka and Helena to laugh. She peeked inside the box and gasped, looking at her parents with big eyes.

Myka couldn't control the smile on the face and Helena's heart felt ready to burst when Emma looked at them with such amazement.

"Is... is this mine?"

"Yes baby," Myka eyes crossed with Helena's again and saw the love in them.

Emma lifted the locket out of the box and looked at it, looking back and forth between it and the one that hung around Helena's neck.

"It's just like Mummy's!" Emma announced excitedly, jumping into Helena's lap and holding them together.

"Yes , yes it is," Helena told her, kissing her on top of her curls.

"Thank you," Emma threw her arms around Helena's neck and squeezed her.

"You are welcome my darling girl," Helena held her tight, Myka watching them before Emma let go and threw herself at Myka.

"Merry Christmas Emma," Myka held her tight and kissed her.

Emma held the necklace out to Helena. "Can I wear it now Mummy, like you?"

Helena's eyes welled with tears, taking the necklace from her daughter and leaning over to fasten it around her neck, kissing her on the head again before sitting back. "There you go. Now we have to find you a special picture for it, okay?"

"Like Chrissy?" Emma asked, looking at Helena's locket again.

"Yes, like I have Christina."

Helena held her locket tight as she curled up in Myka's arms to watch Emma play a little while longer with her toys and bask in the warmth of another Christmas morning with her girls.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to take Emma down for breakfast," Myka said quietly, handing Helena a candle. "Join us when you're ready."

Myka held Helena for a while longer before they separated and climbed off the bed.

"Ready to get some breakfast Emma?" Myka asked. "I bet Aunt Leena made pancakes for you."

"Can I take these with me?" Emma held up her toys.

"Of course, but you can't eat and play at the same time no matter what Uncle Pete says, okay?" Emma nodded, standing up and making her way to the bedroom door in her pyjamas. Myka grabbed her slippers just in case, catching Helena fidgeting as she straightened her clothes and hair out. Myka placed a kiss on her lips, stilling the action and the women, holding her face gently. "I'm just downstairs, okay?"

"I'll be fine," Helena assured her. "I'll be down shortly."

Myka gave her one more kiss before opening the door to let herself and Emma out, smiling at Helena as she closed the door behind them.

Helena put the candle down on the bedside table taking a deep breath and unclasped her locket, opening it to stand beside the candle. She lit the candle before kneeling in front of the smiling face of her eldest daughter.

"Merry Christmas my darling Christina." Her throat dried as words caught in her throat and she waited for the pounding in her chest to ease before she continued. Myka and Leena had suggested this little tradition to her years ago when she'd be struggling with Christina's birthdays and the guilt she had felt celebrating Christmas with her friends. It helped her to have something to bind her to Christina on days such as today. She reached out a hand to stroke Christina's face. "What I wouldn't give to have you to here with us today. To spoil you rotten and watch you play with your sister." The tears came easily, the ache of separation and loss still _. "I miss you so much, my angel. I remember the Christmas I made you that doll. You'd wanted nothing more than that doll you'd seen in a shop window and your Uncle Charles came home with the wrong one so I made one for you. You were so happy and you never knew what I'd done. Your smile that morning was the greatest gift you could have bestowed on me. And how I do miss it."

Helena pulled her legs up, hugging them as she continued to talk to Christina of Christmas memories and how much she loved her.

Emma ran down the stairs, turning to wait for Myka to catch up at the bottom,

"Mama, come see the tree!" Emma grabbed the front of Myka's shirt and pulled her a long to make sure she was following. "I help Aunt Leena. It's pretty."

Myka smiled at her excitement, so happy that they'd made it home in time and no ruined Christmas for her. "Okay, okay, I'm coming little miss bossy."

She pulled Myka through the living room to where the tree was, only letting go when they were stood in front of it. Emma bounced, a little ball of excited energy, as Myka knelt down so Emma could point out all the decorations she'd put up to her mother; a rocking horse here, a toy soldier there, tinsel, baubles...

"And here's you Mama," Emma pointed a star. Myka looked at it more closely. There were a few around the tree, all covered with sequins and glitter and paint and in the centre of the one Emma was holding out to her was her initial. "I made it. And those." She pointed her star next to it and Helena's the other side and ones Myka assumed were for everyone else.

"Wow," Myka smiled at the happy look on her daughter's face, the same look Helena got when she'd unveil something she'd been secretly working on. "When did you make these? They're so pretty."

"Aunt Claude helped," Emma beamed. "I used the glue gun!" Oh great, something else in Helena's kit they were going to have to hide when they got home.

"I thought I heard you two in here. Merry Christmas!" Claudia joined them by the tree wearing Santa onesie pyjamas and nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. No matter how grown up she could be it never failed to amuse Myka that her friend was always going to be a kid at heart. "Didn't think you'd be up for a while with your late night and all. You almost got to miss having to watch Pete try to eat three pancakes at once."

Emma took a hold of Myka's hand, smiling up at her aunt as she swung their linked arms excitedly. "Aunt Claude, Santa bought my Mama and Mummy home!"

Myka smirked at just how true that statement was at this precise moment. "Yes, thank you Santa. Merry Christmas Claude." Myka gave her a hug, one which Emma joined in on as Claudia tried to reciprocate without spilling coffee anywhere.

"Where's H.G.?" Claudia asked as they broke apart.

"She's having her time with Christina. She'll be down soon."

"Listen, I need to talk to you for a sec before she does." Claudia lowered her voice.

Myka looked a little puzzled, unsure of what Claudia was up to. "Emma, why don't you show Uncle Pete your new robot and I'll be in in a second to get us some breakfast?"

Emma ran off and Myka turned her full attention to Claudia. "What's up?"

"Emma show you the stars?" Claudia gestured to the tree with a nod of the head. "We made one for everybody. You, her and H.G. she hung together. Along with this one." She reached around the tree to unhook one that was hidden behind. "She was so sad yesterday that I didn't have the heart to talk her out of it but she made a star for Christina. I put it back there because I didn't know how H.G. would feel about it."

Claudia handed it over to Myka who took it in her hands, staring at it as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, heart aching for her wife and the pain she'd had to live with. How was she going to react?

"I gotta tell you Mykes, that's one amazing kid you two have there," Claudia smiled.

"She sure is," Myka agreed. "I'll give this to Helena and let her decide what she wants to do. If she doesn't want to hang it I think she'll at least like to keep it with Christina's things. And Claudia?" Myka reached a hand out to squeeze her friends arm. "Thank you for looking out for Emma."

"Pfft," Claudia waved her off. "They don't call me super Aunt for nothing!"

They both laughed and walked through the B&B to join everyone that was already awake for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Helena emerged from the room, a little drained but able to face the day now and walked down the stairs to join her family. As she reached the bottom she smiled when she found Myka sitting at the bottom waiting for her. She sat down next to her, leaning into Myka a little for the comfort of the contact.

"You okay?" Myka asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Helena leaned her head against Myka, feeling better for the warmth of her wife's embrace. She didn't say anything; she didn't need to. She just needed to sit there with Myka for a minute.

"What do you have there?" Helena asked her as she spotted the star in Myka's hand.

Myka hesitated, choosing her words carefully, not wanting to upset Helena more. "Claudia and Emma made these stars to put up on the tree... one for everyone." Myka handed the star to Helena. "She made this one too."

She watched Helena closely as she turned the star over to see the name on it and heart ached when she saw the tears well in her eyes again and the pain flash in them for a minute before Helena pushed it down and leaned her head back against her. Myka held her, not saying anything, just giving her the time and support she needed.

"We have one amazing little girl," Helena eventually broke the silence. Myka was relieved to hear the pride in Helena's voice.

"We do," Myka agreed, kissing Helena's head and giving her a squeeze.

"Breakfast?" Helena suggested, sitting up to look at Myka.

"I was waiting for you."

Helena rose to her feet, holding a hand out to Myka. "Shall we then?" She sweeped Myka on to her feet and they walked hand in hand to join everyone that was awake in the sun room.

Emma was showing Pete her new toys and Claudia was joking with Steve and Leena. Helena let go of Myka's hand and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Saved you pancakes," Emma told her cheerfully.

"Come here for a second," Helena pulled Emma into her arms, hugging her tight as Emma hugged her back. "I love you very much," Helena told her, holding on for a few seconds more before letting go.

"Love you Mummy," Emma returned to playing with her toys as Helena sat on the chair next to her as Myka sat on the other side of her. Myka slid a cup of tea in front of her and started to pile pancakes on both their plates.

Helena looked around the table at her friends. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"So glad you two are back," Pete smiled at them both. "Wouldn't be Christmas with you."

"Thank you Pete," Helena said, tucking into her pancakes with a fork in one hand as reached over to take the robot from Emma and play with her with the bird. "Thank you all for watching Emma."

"So... I guess I'm going to be the one to ask," Claudia piped up when everyone was busy eating. "What happened to you guys?"

Everyone's attention turned to Myka and Helena. Helena continued playing with Emma, seemingly oblivious to the question which left Myka to answer it. Myka shot her a look, groaning as the inevitable happened.

"We got whammied and we were a little..." Myka tried to find the right word.

"Intoxicated," Helena supplied.

Myka shot her another look and continued. "Intoxicated and we, um, we wound up getting... getting tattoos." Myka quickly took a bite of pancake, furiously trying to avoid the looks she was receiving. Claudia and Pete burst into laughter.

"So, that's what you two were fighting about?" Claudia asked. "Well, where are they? Let's see."

Pete, Steve and Leena all agreed, encouraging them to show their new ink off.

"They're in a rather delicate area," Helena explained, only serving to fuel their friends taunting.

"You guys got your butts tattooed?" Pete blurted out.

Helena and Myka both glared at him, the two of them pointing out that Emma was in the room.

"Well, what are they?" Steve asked.

"Love hearts," Myka answered.

Claudia dramatically clasped her hands over her heart, smiling at the two of them. "Only the two of you could still be entirely sappy whilst whammied."

"I think they are rather cute, myself," Helena told her. "Although, Myka's always had a rather cute..."

"Helena!" Myka stopped her before she could finish the sentence.


End file.
